Generally mobile devices have battery life limitations. In order to address the battery life limitation most mobile devices include an inactivity timer that locks a display of the mobile device and/or causes the mobile device to enter a sleep mode after a period of inactivity.
However, with the expanded usage of and the expanded number of available applications available on the mobile device, the definition of inactivity has changed. For example, in the past, inactivity was easier to detect as it was any time that a user was not physically interacting with the buttons of the mobile device, the user was actively using the phone and/or the phone was executing a process. Conversely, in present times a mobile device may be configured to display a feature length movie, a book on tape, driving directions and/or the like. In these situations a user may not physically interact with the device for long periods of time. Even though the user is not physically interacting with the device, the user may still be paying attention to the device and thus does not want the device to lock. Conversely even though a movie is currently playing, the user may no longer be paying attention and the device may be draining its battery. Currently mobile devices cannot determine are only configured to automatically enter a sleep mode by using the inactivity timer.